The present invention concerns a portable cigarette cutter and container. A number of cigarette or cigar containers are known in the art. For example, Nielander U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,952 is directed to a portable cigarette cutter, extinguisher and conveyance apparatus. A cigarette is inserted into an aperture located co-axially in a comparatively large, round cylindrical container having a lower reservoir 14 and upper enclosure and receiver assembly 16. The Nielander device is significantly larger than the size of a cigarette. Next, the user pushes a member 18 which moves a blade traversely through the cigarette to slice off part of it. The sliced-off part of the cigarette is moved into the reservoir and deprived of air, causing it to extinguish. Nielander discloses that the device described therein has a convenient size to be readily portable and that it is a conveyance apparatus. However, Nielander does not contemplate transporting the remaining, unused portion of the cigarette in the Nielander apparatus. Nielander discloses, in column 8, lines 21-24, that the cigarette smoker retains the remaining, unused portion of the cigarette 12 (i.e. without the severed portion 158) and stores that remaining, unused portion of the cigarette in a cigarette pack for further usage. Nielander does not disclose a combination cigarette-cutter and transport case for the unused portion of the severed cigarette. The Nielander device is significantly larger than a single cigarette and is therefore not suitable for carrying in a shirt or pants pocket.
Numerous other patents are directed to cigarette extinguishers, cigar extinguishers, cigarette storage devices and cigar storage devices. Sieggen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,177 discloses a device that is roughly shaped like a fountain pen for extinguishing and storing a cigarette. Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,953 describes a cylindrical-shaped cigarette snuffer. Taylor discloses that the snuffer may be placed in a cigarette pack. However, Taylor does not disclose a cutting device. Musick U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,981 discloses a cylindrical device for a lighted cigar holder that is also applicable to cigarettes. This permits the user to carry a lighted cigar or cigarette on his or her person. Musetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,715 discloses a pocket ashtray in which a cigarette or cigar is extinguished. The Musetti device is a cylindrically-shaped, pen-sized device.
Related devices are disclosed in Irvin U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,445, Field U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,961, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,027, Chiang U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,073, and Mauldin U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,955. Chiang U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,073 discloses the combination of a writing tool with a cigarette extinguisher. Mauldin U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,955 discloses a device that allows clipping or severing the used part of a cigarette and the insertion of the remaining unused portion into a compact carrying case for storage and subsequent use. However, this patent does not teach or disclose a device with a vertical and sealable pop-up lid or the ability to place the device in a box of cigarettes.
Other devices used with cigarettes and cigars are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,575, 5,345,952, 5,752,528, 5,791,051, 5,888,061, 5,913,676, 6,151,781 and 6,527,545, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0165807 and 2007/0000502.